Meant for Me
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Trish is obsessed with getting revenge on Jericho. Christian is more than willing to help his new beau. Chris Jericho seems to have lost himself since Trish's change of heart. Will a certain blonde ring announcer help get him back on track? Will kharma fi


**Title: Meant for Me**

**Author: me!**

**Characters: Trish/Christian, Chris Jericho, Lillian Garcia…more to come I'm sure.**

**Rating: PG13 at this point…**

**Summary: Trish is still obsessed with embarrassing Jericho, and Christian is more than happy to help his new beau. Jericho, still reeling from Trish's untimely turn to the dark side, eventually finds comfort in everyone's favorite ring announcer. Will Jericho ever get the revenge he so richly deserves?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters; the only thing belonging to me is the story itself. **

**Authors Notes: Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism is welcome. I'd love to hear what YOU want to see in the story. **

* * *

Trish licked her lips as she watched Christian get ready. He was definitely better for her than that Jericho. She tightened her hand into a fist. _Jericho_. That bastard had been stalking her in various attempts at revenge.

"You okay?" Christian asked as he peered over at the tiny blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She visibly relaxed.

He nodded slightly, and sat down on the couch to tie his boots for his upcoming match. Trish grinned as she sauntered towards him. She placed a finger under his chin, pulling his face upward. He smirked at her, and leaned back against the comfort of the leather seat. Trish lowered herself in front of him, adjusting her top so he could have a clear view. She tied his boots up, and then ran her hands up his legs. When she reached his thighs, Christian grabbed her arms, pulling her forcefully into his lap.

"See something you li-"

Before Trish could finish her sentence Christian crashed his lips against hers, nearly smothering her with his intensity. While her tongue was being attacked by his, she raked her hands down his chest, shivering when he pulled her closer. His hands roughly roamed her body, grasping at her hips in an attempt to steady her.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. He had the uncanny ability to kiss her breath away…

"You are amazing…" Trish said between deep breaths.

"Not nearly as amazing as you." He replied, smiling when Trish traced shapes on his abdomen. "What are you thinking about?"

"How badly I want you to hurt Jericho tonight…" Her voice took on almost a childlike whine. She knew how to get _exactly_ what she wanted.

"He'll learn to leave you alone tonight, don't worry." Christian muttered.

Trish's face lit up before darkening with a sinister smile. She latched herself onto his neck, licking and sucking away. She paused occasionally, enjoying the sounds coming from Christian.

"Should get going babe…your match is coming up." She breathed against his skin.

"It can wait." He declared as he started pulling her shirt up.

"Babe, you promised." She huffed. "You're gonna beat the hell out of Jericho for me."

"Later…" He growled against her soft skin.

Just as Trish was about to give into Christian, like she always did, a loud knock sounded on the door.

Christian groaned angrily, "What?!"

"You need to be at curtain now, sir!" A nameless, faceless tech crew guy responded.

Trish smiled at him triumphantly, pulling her shirt back down. She climbed off of him, and smoothed her clothing over.

"Come on love, we'll finish this later…"

"Is that a promise?"

"Depends, are you gonna punish me if it's a lie?" She quipped as she almost skipped out of the locker room.

Lillian climbed off the ring apron as Christian and Trish got into the ring. She _really_ didn't like those two. It wasn't just because of her deep crush on Chris Jericho either. What they had done was disgusting, not to mention what they were doing in the ring right now. She shuddered as the couple seemingly tried to find new depths in each other's throats. She'd never been fond of Trish, and she was slightly hurt when Chris started a relationship with her. But she made him happy, and as long as he was smiling, Lillian was smiling. After all, she was faceless to him…just another employee in Vince's wrestling wonderland.

"Now introducing from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…" She continued her announcing responsibilities from the floor.

She couldn't help but grin as Trish hurriedly jumped from the ring, nearly falling because of her large heels. She took her seat at ringside, enjoying her view of Chris.

The match, if you could really call it that, was a brutal contest. Chris beat the hell out of Christian, using any means necessary. The actual match only lasted three minutes, but Jericho's beat down continued long after the bell. Lillian grimaced at the cut near Chris' eye. During the fury of punches Christian had managed to get in a few shots of his own.

Chris was sick of this…He couldn't believe he ever thought he loved her. Trish…more like Trash. He threw the cold rag he had pressed against his face across the room. How could he have been so blind? His best friend and his love. He growled slightly.

'This shit was only supposed to happen in bad movies,' he reasoned 'not to decent human beings.'

Sighing deeply Jericho packed up his stuff and left the arena in a hurry. He couldn't stand everyone's forced sympathy. He had been an enormous ass up until the point he fell for Trish. She changed him, made him remember what it was like to be human. Then she went and spit on that, she decided that being a vengeful whore was much better suited for her. Women could be evil creatures sometimes…


End file.
